


wake me up when it's all over

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, hints of quiobi in the story, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the comatose state is unique. It's a dream world of sorts, where you can do anything. But it can be shaped by things that the patient hears. It seems, that through you speaking to him over these few weeks, he has made his very own alternate reality. He has perceived everything that has happened in your story to be real."</p><p>"It isn't."</p><p>"Well, I think you should tell him, because he thinks it was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up when it's all over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on my headcanon of Anakin waking up after the events of ROTS occur and it ends up being a dream. Be prepared for lots of sadness and anger and fluff.

Doctor Kenobi’s rounds in the hospital always end with one patient.

It’s his favorite patient; his name is Anakin Skywalker, and he has been in a comatose state for four weeks. It’s nice, to walk in and sit down and talk to the man as if he were awake. The only odd thing about Anakin’s state is that his brain waves react to things that Obi-wan says. They would spike occasionally, but he would never open his eyes.

Obi-wan has resolved to telling him stories.

Most of them are about his day, talking about the annoying patient living next to him that never failed to voice her complaint of being stuck in a bed with her broken leg strung up in a sling. He would roll his eyes and check her vitals, and ask how her day was going, and it would always be the same sarcastic answer:

“Wonderfully.”

So it was a refresher to sit in Anakin’s room and watch the man breathe and sleep, the tube helping him breathe making a small sucking sound whenever he took a breath. It was calm, the continuous beep of the heart monitor acting like a metronome when he spoke.

And one day, Doctor Kenobi came in with a new story.

He’d finalized it last night; a short novel that he’d written back in his college years, something he came up with during those times when his med degree wasn’t killing him. It was a sci-fi novel, hastily titled The Star Wars. He never told anyone else about it, and hid the thick manuscript in one of his drawers to collect dust because he couldn’t bare to part with it.

He sits down after checking Anakin’s vitals (honestly, by now he shouldn’t expect anything new, which there wasn’t), and pulled out his manuscript.

The hospital is quiet, so his voice carried through the empty halls as he opens the thick vanilla folder and pulls out the first installment of the series: comfortingly titled _The Phantom Menace._

He places his pair of black reading glasses on his nose, gets himself settled, and begins.

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”


End file.
